Driven
by TheDarcOne
Summary: Keitaro has a past that haunts him. It is also what keeps him driving. NFS Spin off
1. Prologue: One of The Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or most the characters Copyrights go to Ken Akamatsu.

**K.O.T.R**

**Knights of the Round**

**Name: Keitaro Urashima**

**Age: 20**

**Alias: Darc**

**Type: Leader**

**Car: Lamborghini Murcielago**

**Skills: True Racer Sight (Think Speed Breaker), Quick Reflexes, Insane Intelligence (Only uses it when it comes to racing)**

**Bio: **

**Stared K.O.T.R to challenge a lower street racing team who where bullying his younger adopted sister his last year of high school. Live-In Landlord at Hinata-Sou(All Girls Dorm). Left home because of disagreements with his parents about him wanting to go to Toudai. Has two best friends in the K.O.T.R Shirai and Haitani. Under his natural cheerfulness hides a troubled past that haunts him to this day. Completely oblivious to how his _'aunt' _feels about him.**

**Name: Haruka Urashima**

**Age: 28**

**Alias: Butterfly**

**Type: Drafter**

**Car: Ford GT**

**Skills: Fast Thinking, Very Wise, Racer Sight (To a much lesser degree then Keitaro)**

**Bio: **

**One of the original members of the K.O.T.R. Joined to be closer to Keitaro, and discovered shortly after joining that she had talent as a driver. House-Mother of Hinata-Sou and owner of Hinata Tea House. Biologically she is Keitaro's 1st Cousin but when her parents died she was adopted by there Grandmother Hinata Urashima. Thus making her legally his aunt. Used to fight with Kanako Urashima (Keitaro's adopted sister) over his affections. She still harbors feeling for her _"cousin"_.**

**Name: Seta Noriyasu**

**Age: 30**

**Alias: The Professor**

**Type: Blocker**

**Car: Mustang GT**

**Skills: Mechanic, Decent Intelligence, Resilient, Very Calm (Even in Pressing Situations)**

**Bio: **

**Joined the K.O.T.R primarily for something interesting to do when not busy (Haruka also thinks he joined as a blocker for an excuse to drive like a maniac). Professor at Toudai and one of Haruka's two closest friends. Spends most of his time traveling and discovering rare artifacts with his adopted daughter Sarah MacDougal (Who is now left in the care of Keitaro and Haruka at Hinata-Sou). Comes to race for the K.O.T.R when he is not traveling. Considers himself Haruka's emotional pillow. He loves Haruka but knows of her feelings for Keitaro, so he holds back (Feels he has lost his chance with her). Has a tendency to cause destruction without causing harm to others or interfering with his team in a race (Maybe that's why he is a Blocker). Personality wise Keitaro is almost a Carbon-Copy of Seta's. They have similar interest. They even look alike. (Warning)**

**Name: Haitani Masayuki**

**Age: 20**

**Alias: Blaze**

**Type: Scout**

**Car: Lotus Elise**

**Skill: Scouter Vision, Fabricator, Quick Witted (At Times)**

**Bio: **

**Original member of the K.O.T.R. Joined to backup Keitaro during his challenge. College freshmen and one of Keitaro's best friends. He met Keitaro in Middle School. They have been almost inseparable ever since. His skills as a scouter are unmatched in Hinata and is one of the top 5 scouters in japan. Has a very friendly personality but likes to talk trash.**

**Name: Shirai Kimiaki**

**Age: 19**

**Alias: Sentinel**

**Type: Navigator**

**Car: Lancer EvolutionIX MR**

**Skill: Mechanic, Fabricator, Tech Savvy**

**Bio: **

**Joined the K.O.T.R to replace one of the members they lost. College freshmen and one of Keitaro's 2 best friends. Met the same time Haitani did although he wasn't as close to Keitaro as he is to Haitani (Who he has known for a great deal longer and is his first official friend) until a little after Keitaro gave him his old car (The Lancer he currently drives). Doesn't participate in the races most of the time only when Seta isn't around. He spends most of his time at the teams garage either fixing up the cars if they get damaged or making things to improve there performance. His skills as a Navigator are unmatched in Japan which are new to street racing. Friendly by nature tries to be level headed but sometimes becomes just as obnoxious as Haitani. Doesn't speak of his past (Only Haitani knows why outside of Shirai's immediate family).**

**Prologue: One of the 4**

"Almost there you guys keep it up "Shirai was herd over the com-link in Keitaro" How much farther we have." Keitaro asks his friend. Shirai looked at his computer at the map for this race finding there position. "You guys got a tricky 40 degree right turn coming up in about 3 miles after that it's just a straight shot to the finish." Keitaro gave it some thought for a few seconds "Hey isn't there an empty lot there on that turn." Shirai was taken aback by his question but answered a second later. "Yeah they were planning construction there for some children's park." His eyes narrowed at his screen in suspicion. "What are you planning?" Keitaro paid his question no mind and shifted gears then floored it.

"Yo dude what are you doin!." Haitani asked seeing him shoot off at an insane pace. "You can't make that turn going that fast!" Shirai added. Haruka and Seta sat back and listened to what was going in their own car with a pleased smile. 'By now they should both no what he's capable of.' Haruka mused to herself.

Keitaro saw the empty lot coming into view. He pulls the emergency brake and immediately turns hard to the right. The tail of his car began to whip to the right in a perfectly executed drift thus making the turn early a cutting time with out loosing much speed.

Shirai and Haitani were stunned at what they just saw. Haitani and the rest on the road soon took the same route Keitaro did seeing him a great deal ahead of them. "DUDE SWEET!" Haitani exploded. "You just made that turn doing 193!" Shirai threw in his 2 cents. "You guys really should know better than to doubt Keitaro by now." Seta told the 2 now going on a tangent. "You have to admit Seta that was pretty impressive even for him." Seta started to chuckle a little bit "You know after racing with you guys I just sort of go with It." he checks his rear view mirror "And we better tighten up they're catching up." Haitani starts laughing "What does it mater they aren't catching him anytime soon!" "Yeah he's right...you know for this to be one of the top 4 teams they suck." Shirai told them. "They don't suck we're just better." Haruka responded. "Yeah Yeah." She herd Shirai over the com-link. She just shook her head at his antics "There is a difference between being confident and just being cocky. Hey Seta can you slow them down."

Seta had a huge grin on his face at this (not that she could see it). "Gladly." "I don't mean for you to destroy the block the last thing we need is cops." She scolded. Seta's grin dropped a little. "You're no fun." He sighed. "I'll see what can do." He loosened up on the gas to let the rival team catch up and pass him. Haruka just sighed heavily at his antics. 'How can he be so childish.' she looks at her the rear view mirror to see the whole rival team spinning out. She raised an eyebrow at this. 'I really got to know how he does that.' "Seta's voice is herd threw the com "Alright guys we shouldn't have anymore problems with them lets get this over with."

Mitsune Konno was on her way home from a nearby bar slightly irritated because she wasn't as drunk as she intended to be when she left. 'That fight had to breakout while I was there didn't it.' She continued to walk down the side walk when another thing came to mind. 'It was my fault some what... They _were _fighting over me.' She thought with a fox like grin on her face. She came across a large group of people that were in grouped in a huge parking lot. It looked like were they having a good time. They had their cars blasting music everyone talking a dancing. This caught her interest so she walked up to the crowd to see what was going on. She asked one of the girls that were nearby. "Hey what's going on out here?" The girl gave her a quick once over and decided it was safe to tell her. "There is a street race going on. There is a team currently battling Jade Dragon for the Hinata City territory." This caught Mitsune off guard. She herd about street racing but she didn't know it was like this and people battled for territory. "Who's challenging this group?" Mitsune asked out curiosity. The stop to think for a second. "I think they were called the Knights of the Round." Mitsune let this turn over in her head a little then decided to ask another question. "Why are there so many people here right now?" Random girl smiled at her. "This is your first time coming to a Street Race isn't it?" The Mitsune nodded an affirmative. The other girl got into a thinking pose for a minute to think of a way to explain things to the new comer.

"Well... First off the reason for this." She indicated everyone here. "This is because this is a very important race. If Jade Dragon looses they loose this whole territory and there placing as one of the top 4 best racing teams." Mitsune was now completely interested in this. The other girl continued her explanation "There are different types of racers we have Drafters: They are speed demons who help team members pick up speed by letting them ride their slip stream. Then there are Blockers: Blockers try to slow down the rival team by using there cars to bump the rival team off the road and what not. Scouts: Racers with very good eyesight and normally head their teams to look out for short cuts. Navigators: They normally don't participate in the race itself they tend to hang out on the side lines and keep an eye on the teams progress an give them heads up on what going on around them. From what I hear the Knights have the best navigator in the country. Finally there are the leaders they normally don't have any special driving skills like the others but they tend to be the brains of the operation if you will." Mitsune absorbed the information given to her she had no idea Street Racing had this much going for it then another thought came to mind. "So the so called leaders just hide behind the other team members?" The girl grinned at that. "Most do but the Knights leader must be pretty badass to think they can take on one of the 4." "Oh." Was Mitsunes reply. "So who's on these 2 teams?" Mitsune felt inclined to ask. The girl looked at her for a second before replying. "One thing you should know is that none of the racers use there real names they got by nicknames."

Mitsune wasn't too surprised by that, she new this kind of thing was illegal. "Helps keep the cops from finding them." "That's part of it but the main reason is some people don't want friends or family to find out there doing this." The girl responded. Mitsune considered this for a minute. "I guess that makes sense."

"As for the 2 teams members...The Jade Dragon's leader's name is Coe. I don't know much about him except he's pretty old... about maybe his late 40's. He's a pretty nice guy and always calm. Their Drafter's name is Faze, Coe's grandson he's 16 and is a high school sophomore at my school." "Wait you know one of the drivers." Mitsune interrupted. "Not really I just see him from time to time." The girl told her. "So you're here to cheer for him?" The older girl asked. The high schooler shook her head. "No my money's on the Knights." "I see." Mitsune responded. The other girl picked up on where she left off. "As for there blocker and Scout there name's are Azu and Snow. I don't no much about them other then there twin sisters. As for the Knights I'm a big fan so I know a bit more." She said with a smile and continued. "There leader goes by Darc 20 years old. He's usually pretty quiet, always humble. He's pretty cute too, and smart as hell to boot. What a package." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Mitsune rolled her eyes at the younger girl's antics. "He started the Knights of the Round a few years ago while still in high school but they went under a different name then. There Blocker's name is _The Professor _I'd say about 30 years old. Him and the leader look the same and a lot of people say they're brothers. There Scout's name is Blaze around the same age as Darc. Like his name might let on he can be a little obnoxious and hot-headed at times. He's a pretty funny guy otherwise and judging by how they act around each other I'd say they've known each other for awhile. As for there Navigator I got nothing other then his name is Sentinel and he _is _the best navigator in the country. He does participate in the races when there blockers not around but he never gets out his car or stay long after a race."

She stopped for a second to let everything sink in before she resumed. "There Drafter is the soul female in the group and most of us girls look up too. She goes by Butterfly late 20's. She's pretty stoic, calm, and can easily think on her toes. She is also very very close to Darc. Some people say she has a thing for him. A lot more believe they're dating... I find it hard to believe because her affections for him are kinda hidden but it can be seen if you look for it. As for him I think he's oblivious to it." She said with a grin. "You really know your stuff. Anyway thanks for fillin me in." She turned to leave the girl then stopped to address her again. "I never did get your name did I?" "It's Reem yours?" "Mitsune but my friends call me Kitsune." "Nice meeting you." The high schooler greeted "Same here. Just when Kitsune was about to start walking away again she saw everyone start to get riled up then turned her head to see a beautiful red Murcielago coming into a screeching halt inside the large parking lot followed shortly after by three other good looking cars. Every one was surrounding the cars cheering then she turned to Reem who answered the unasked question "Looks like the Knight have won." She said giddily as she started to lead Kitsune to the front of the crowd. The first thing Kitsune noticed was person driving the Murcielago starting get out of the car. She went wide eyed when saw who it was. 'He looks just like Keitaro except without his glasses!' She shouted in her mind. Her mind halted when she saw the others leave there cars. 'What the hell are Seta and Haruka doing here as well! Wait a minute if there here then that _is_ Keitaro!' Her mind working into overtime trying to process what she was seeing.

Keitaro and the others exited there cars hearing the cheer crowd. Haitani gave Keitaro a high five "Dude we had that one in the bag!" Haitani cheered "Hinata City is ours now!" Keitaro watched his friend in amusement then turn to see Haruka and Seta were also pleased that they won.

Haruka and Seta walked up to Keitaro and Haitani. "Kei-kun, Haruka-san... Seta-san!" The 3 mentioned turned to the familiar voice. Keitaro's and Haruka's eyes widened in shock at the site of Mitsune.

"Konno-san what are you doing here." Seta waved at her while walking towards her with his usual smile not caring that he was seen by Mitsune. Keitaro and Haruka on the other hand just looked at each other sharing one thought

'Oh Shit.'

A/N: Ok that's the story. Glad to get that off of my head. It robbed me of sleep…SIGH. Anyway I'm not to sure if I'm going to continue this that depends on the reviews and how many of them I get. I know the story so far sucks because I was half sleep when I wrote this but it should get better as I go along… That is if I continue. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it later.


	2. Confliction

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Speaking Through Com-Link"**

**Chapter 1: **

- The Garage -

"Great… Just great. Of all the people to find out about this it had to be Kitsune." Kietaro sighed out walking into there base of operations. "I don't know what the big deal is dude you should just relax it was only Kitsune who saw us she isn't going to rat us out." Haitani said following Keitaro into the garage. Keitaro walked up to and leaned on the side of his car looking at his friend before responding. "It's not her going to the police I'm worried about." His friend chose to sit in a rolling chair not to far away then gave him a questioning look. "Then I don't get what the big deal is. What could possibly be worst then the cops breathing down our necks?" Haitani said not quiet sure what Keitaro's reasoning was.

Keitaro gave off an exasperated sigh at his friend's obvious ignorance to his situation. "Haitani you should know by now that Kitsune thrives off of blackmail material if she uses this against me and tells the others I'm more then likely gonna have even more problems with them then I already do." "It's not like they're gonna kill you or anything. If that's even possible." Haitani said still not getting what his friend was so scared of.

"Even if you can't kill him hitting a satellite on the way out of orbit can't possibly feel good." Shirai commented coming down the steps from the upper deck. "I really sympathize with you Keitaro." He continued grabbing his own chair to join his two friends. "Yeah thanks." Keitaro drawled. He began to look up in thought for a few seconds before looking at the ground continuing on. "That isn't the only thing I'm worried about. Haruka is going to have problems because of this as well." He looked up at his two friends with a sad look. "The girls look up to her and I don't know how they will react if they find out about this." He motioned to the garage they were sitting in. "You do have a point there." Haitani conceded.

The garage door began to open at that moment and the three turned to see Haruka coming in. She closed the door leaning on it letting go of a very heavy sigh while rubbing her temples trying to stave off the approaching headache. Keitaro gave her an expecting look before asking his question. "So… what happens now?" "Well she said she won't tell the others…" Keitaro sighed knowing the "if" that was undoubtedly coming next. It always does when dealing with Kitsune. "If we let her in on the action." She said while sitting on the hood of her car next to Keitaro's. "Well at least she isn't trying to get free rent off of me." He responded relieved that that was the only thing she wanted. He returned his attention back to Haruka to ask another question. "So what did you say?" She shrugged her shoulders answering him. "You're the leader Kei-kun I told her to talk to you about it."

- Hinata Tea House - A little bit earlier

"I can expect Seta-san to do something like this but not you and Kei-kun." Mitsune spoke while sipping her tea sitting in her chair at the table nearest the window and front door. This was the usual place to sit when you wanted to have a personal conversation with Haruka.

Haruka sat down on the opposite end of the table presenting a cup of tea for Mitsune to drink. "Well that just proves you don't know as much about me as you thought you did but I have my reasons and so does Keitaro." She replied taking a sip of her tea. Mitsune took a sip of her own tea. "So what are your reasons for doin' it." Mitsune asked giving Haruka an interrogating look. Haruka took some time to think about how to answer that question. "Besides the fact that I kind of enjoy it the main reason more or less is to keep an eye on Keitaro." Haruka knew that wasn't the whole truth but it was all Mitsune needed to know. Mitsune kept her gaze on Haruka for a little bit longer. She had a feeling that wasn't the whole reason but she had no reason question it… right now at least. That little tidbit of info she got from Reem spoke a very interesting tale. She nodded and asked her next question. "So why is Kei-kun street racin' I don't peg this as somethin' he would even be into at all?" Haruka knew this was coming but she wasn't sure how far she could go. Keitaro's reasons for driving were personal and he was the one that needed to explain them. If he would be willing to explain them was a different matter altogether. "I'm not the one you should be asking. Also believe me when I say that you girls don't know a thing about him." She finished getting a little angered by how little they really did know about her cousin. Mitsune raises an eyebrow at Haruka's annoyance she wasn't expecting that kind of reaction at all.

Deciding to let it drop for now she asked her last question. "So how long have you guys been doin' this?" "Since a little bit after Keitaro's last year of high school so about 3 years." Mitsune wasn't expecting that if the look on her face was any indication. "Before he even left high school you can't be serious!" Mitsune almost shouted but kept her voice down before she got too loud. "I would really appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut about this I don't want anyone else to know about this it would cause a lot of problems Keitaro really doesn't need right now." Haruka said getting to the bottom of what she wanted to talk to Mitsune about in the first place.

"I guess I could be persuaded into not telling you would have to let me in on what ever it is y'all actually do." Mitsune reply with a fox like grin. If she played her cards right she could make a killing off of this. Haruka sighed having a feeling it would end up this way. "Keitaro is the leader so you'll have to ask him." Haruka grabbed the now finished tea cups and went to the back to wash them, but not before telling her one last thing. "I'll make sure to let him know so you can talk to him tomorrow." Mitsune nodded and left up those annoyingly long stairs for some much needed sleep.

-Garage- Current Time

"So we've concurred Hinata and beaten Jade Dragon whose next." Haitani asked clapping is hands together standing up. "We won't be going after anyone else for at least a month." Keitaro answered before Haitani could get ahead of himself. "Huh… why not!" Haitani exclaim.

"Because. Think about it… we just beat one of the 4 and just took there place. Once word of this gets out every other team out there is going to want to challenge us for the spot." Haruka gave her explanation knowing that this was what Keitaro was thinking. Haitani huffed and sat back down. Keitaro shook his head at his friends antics. "She is right we're on defense until further notice. Shirai keep an eye on the site and let me know when a challenge comes up. I give it a day at least before we get flooded by them." Keitaro going into commander mode. Keitaro and Haruka went to the door to leave and get some sleep it was getting to late to be up. Before they got to the door Shirai called out. "Hey Keitaro!" Keitaro and Haruka stopped and turned to look at him. "I think I made a breakthrough on that project of ours think you can get here tomorrow morning to check it out?" At hearing this a huge grin broke out on Keitaro's face. "That was faster than expected good job. I'll be here at around 10 after I do some work done." The two then continued to there respective homes.

-In front of Hinata Tea House- Few minutes later

The two Urashimas could be seen walking in comfortable silence to their respective destinations. Keitaro gave Haruka a quick glance before going back to watching where he was going. They continued to walk for a few more seconds before he asked. "You know what next week is right?" They both stopped in front of Haruka's shop. Haruka let out a sigh before she turn to face him. "I take it your going back home for the weekend?" "That is the intension, but I also want to ask if you wanted to come with me? She said she wanted to see you again the last time I visited." Haruka looked toward the floor after that. It had been almost a year and a half since she had last went to visit _That Person_ and she wasn't to sure why she hadn't. For some reason it was just to hard to get herself to go. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." She said a little unsure of herself. Keitaro began to look downcast at that. "It's okay you don't have to… I just thought it would be good for her if the three of us were together again if only for a few days." Haruka flinched at the look in eyes she could tell that this was more for him then _That Person_. He began to make his way to the stairs before a hand was placed on his shoulder and was given a comforting squeeze.

"You know what happened wasn't your fault right?" Keitaro placed his hand opposite of the shoulder she was holding on top of her before giving his reply. "I know it's not but… It still doesn't stop the pain." Haruka pulled him into a backwards embrace and held him tight and she felt him relax a little.

He always took things the hardest when it came to _That Person_ and her it was sweet that he thought the world of them but the pain she knew he was bottling up would only hurt him more. She would remedy this next week. "I'll go with you next week to Tokyo. Okay." Keitaro gave her a pleased smile. "Thank you… Haruka." She couldn't help but smile at that. She released him shortly after and they bid each other good night and parted ways.

Haruka was about to open up the door to the Tea House so she could go to sleep when sure heard a man speak behind her. "I must say I'm a little surprised you chose to go." She didn't even bother to turn around she had been around him long enough to know who it was. She released the doorknob with her head low and a depressed look on her face. "Funny what guilt can make people do." Seta just stood there with his trusty lab coat billowing in the light breeze. She continued on. "We would always argue and bicker over who would be his wife and have his children when we were younger. It was petty and childish but it was what we wanted the most." Tears slowly started to roll down her face as she told her closest friend what really kept her from visiting this person.

"I never thought that one of us would succeed in winning his heart. Let alone…" She was briefly halted by a hand gripping her shoulder. She took a moment to calm herself tears still continuing to fall before she began again. "Let alone be pregnant with his child." She was trying so hard to keep herself from breaking down here by this point. Seta removed his hand from her shoulder and proceeded to embrace her like she had Keitaro a few minutes ago. "You know your not to blame so why tell him that and not follow your own advice." Haruka sighed as she heard him speak . "You just don't get it do you Seta." She began to shrug him off of her and took a few steps away and faced him. "That accident not only took her unborn child away from her but if she can't get the operation it will also keep her from having anymore. It wasn't my fault… I know that. But that isn't what's making me feel so bad." She couldn't hold her emotions back much longer and she knew it, but she pushed forward regardless. "What's really getting to me is not only the proof that she won his heart being forced in my face through her miscarriage, but also the fact that know matter how hard I try I just can't seem to let him go!" She began to yell as the flood gate fell. She dropped to her knees and wept for the first time over a love she now felt as clear day she would never have. Seta ran up to her to give her the comfort he knew she needed right. 'Just how much have you been holding back from us.'

The two never noticed the shadow of an old man watching them from behind the building walk away. As the figure began to walk off to parts unknown. 'So… That's what it is. That's what pushes you forward… Keitaro. Things are going to get pretty interesting around here.' He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number and waited for the person he was calling to answer. The receiver picked up five rings latter. "Yo ji-san what's up." a younger boy's voice was heard over the phone. "Faze I need a favor." Came slightly deep and raspy voice from the mystery man. "Oh so it's that kind of call… What do you need?" The now identified Faze said now entering mission mode. "I need you to get the twins and meet me at the garage. Now." "I take as something interesting is about to happen?" "Yes… We might be changing side."

AN: I really must apologize for the extremely long wait but thing have been a little crazy for me since my first post. I had to move to South Carolina, settle in, deal with an unsuccessful part time job search, get my internet service problems fixed (Still not done yet), and I'm writing and actual book. Depending on how many reviews and fans I get throughout writing this story I might post little bits and pieces of my book at the end of some of my chapters.

Just as an FYI I write this for your viewing pleasure as well as my personal hobby if you have any ideas you would like to contribute feel free to give me the message and I would gladly give you the credit if I use your idea. Make sure to spread the word and R&R.


End file.
